Thoughts So Far Away
by Riou-kun
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! After five long years, Syaoran had left her without any reply. But now, he had crossed path with her once again.Was it fate or something else...Pls R&R and I promise to upload every week. -
1. Default Chapter

Okay! Now, this was the fanfic that I didn't finish, so I'll finish it now -hopefully.

Anyway, I'll just promise you that I'll update each chapter every week alright?

Ok! Please make a review after you finished reading it & tell me what you think so that I may be able to enhance my story and know that people actually read my stories.

Oh, and sorry for some misspelled words & grammar-

Default chapter.

"Burn my enemies in thy flames, Fiery card!!" Sakura shouted as she unsealed the card. Instead of the card releasing its power, it suddenly burst into flames

.The ashes whisking in front of her, shock and terror filled her throat, she tried to use another card.

"Rise up the wind and bind the enemy, Windy!!" Sakura unleashed the spirit of the card, but again it burst into flames. How can this be? She thought, still staring at her burning cards as they flutter into ashes.

Beyond those ashes, she saw someone walking towards her.

The person was coming closer to her; she could only see the faint outline of the person's body.

"You..."The shadowed figure spoke to her. She recognized the voice, but she couldn't recall who owns it. The person was coming closer to her; she could now see him. His tattered clothes were swaying as he walked directly to her. His dusty brown hair was covering his eyes, but she knew he was staring at her.

Feeling the rising pang of danger, Sakura held her staff defensively.

"Don't come any closer or I'll....I'll –"the boy cut her off.

"Use your power against me? I doubt that'll work, or you're just dumb enough not to realize it." the boy smiled wickedly at Sakura's reaction.

"S..sstay..a..away from me!' Sakura screamed nervously as she crouched in a corner. She was now sobbing, she couldn't think of anything. She was deeply terrified, her trembling hands were still grasping her staff, she tried to hit him, but before she could close her staff at him, the boy had already gripped Sakura's staff. Still smiling, he gripped on her magical weapon harder till it shattered into pieces.

"What are you going to do now?" asked the boy mockingly, his smile was wider with growing malice.

He grabbed Sakura's neck and lifted her up. She couldn't breathe, her lungs inflamed, her vision was blurry, panic was now seen on her eyes, she can't hold on much longer.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon..." said the boy pleasantly. She could only see the blurred image of the boy as he unsheathed something out of his pocket.

An ornate silver dagger, with crafty symbols at the edge of the blade. She tried to remember where she had seen it but couldn't. Her mind was getting foggy now; she had almost lost consciousness before the boy had loosened his grip on Sakura.

She tried to gasp for air, she panted as she tried to stand up but she could feel that something had bound her to the ground. She franticly tried to move out of the place but failed in her attempt.

"You can't move, can you? Try to look around your magic circle. "The boy pointed the place where Sakura was bounded. The place where she stood had begun to glow, a circle of dark light had enveloped the place where she were, the light was becoming dimmer, she could see a dark circle around her. She was in the middle, but around her, she could see that a magic seal was formed around her, a seal; the symbol of Clowreed had bound Sakura. The seal was a bit different, the color, the energy that surrounds the seal, a demonic power.

"This is Clowreed's circle, what did you do to it?!"Demanded Sakura.

"Fool, this is not Clowreed's but the true form of my power. My reverse Magic circle!" the boy was closing at Sakura. She could hear a faint whisper of chanting as the boy was walking toward her. The dagger was now shining a dark light. Sakura tried to escape the circle but was bound there with strong magic.

"Don't run, this will just take one strike and it is all over. Now die!" The boy plunged his dagger into Sakura's gut. Warm blood was spilling out of her. She couldn't feel or hear anything, she was numb all over as if she was electrocuted with a thousands volts of electricity. She couldn't move her body as she fell face down on the hard ground.

The ground was wet with her own blood; she could only see the blurred vision of the boy staring at her before she closed her eyes into the dark void.

" Sakura...." She could hear someone calling her name.

"Sakura." The voice was becoming louder, and clearer.

"Sakura!!" A large pang had hit her.

"Hai, I'm awake! Huh?" She was back in her classroom. It was a dream, she thought. A dream that felt so real, she could still feel where the boy had thrust his dagger at her. So real and yet not the reality.

"Sakura, are you with us?' asked her teacher, Miss Izumo.

"Yes, komenasai sensei! I'll never sleep in the classroom again." Begged Sakura.

Miss Izumo sighed, her long burning red curls wisped to her face. She was a beautiful woman, Sakura thought. With the right height and an angelic face, she didn't wonder why there were many men coming up to her.

"Well you should remember or you'll have detention next time, am I clear?" Miss Izumo said sternly at Sakura.

"Hai."she replied back as she stooped back to her seat.

"Sakura, what happened?" asked her best friend Tomoyo. Her long hair was cut to her shoulders but still enhanced her beauty. Sakura was glad that her best friend had a great relationship with her old friend Eriol, unlike her experience with someone. That bastard, she cursed.

"Nothing, just a bad dream, that's all. Nothing to worry about." Replied Sakura. Just a bad dream, she repeated it to herself, or is it.

" Tomoyo, I-"

"AHEM!" Their teacher grunted loudly as she stared at them.

"As I was saying, There's a new student who'll be joining us this semester so please help him adjust .Now please enter the classroom." Miss Izumo called for the person to come in.

As the boy came in, Sakura was shocked.

Well, how'd you liked it, please make a review as you finished reading it up. And suggestions are welcome if you want to add something in the story so please make a review and suggestions okay?

Oh, I almost forgot, you can also guess who was the boy in her dream and tell me who it is, who knows, but your guess might be right. -

Well, till next week, ciao everyone!


	2. Love and Hate

Ciao Minnah!! Well, first of all, I would like to thank everyone that had made reviews to my story, and I hope the reviews would increase so that I will know how you think about it.

Okay now, let's start Chapter2!

------------------------------

Chapter 2: Love and Hate

"Syaoran-kun?!" both shock and surprise overtook Sakura. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. The boy that had left her for five years, five long years and now, he just shows up at her school, HER classroom. That bastard!

Syaoran heard someone shout his name. He looked around and saw the girl glaring at him. That girl, it reminded him of someone, someone.....Sakura? Can't be, that can't be her, but still... that soft skin, that auburn hair of hers, she was blooming with beauty. He noticed that she had grown her hair long, she still had those emerald eyes that still made him melt as he gazed into those clear jewels, that glare she gave him couldn't be helped, considering on what happened the last time. So many schools, so many classes, why did he end up in the same classroom as her, he thought. She mustn't know what he was up to or else _that_ will happen. He must not get caught up on his emotions.

"You seem to know each other. Well then, Mr. Li please sit at the back of Ms. Kinomoto." Ms. Izumo told Syaoran.

Sakura heard every bit of what the teacher said, Syaoran sitting at her back like when they were in fourth-grade, No Way!

"NO! Don't let him seat there or—"Ms Izumo cut her off.

"You do as I say or else I'll have you in detention!" commanded their teacher sternly.

"Hai sensei.." muttered Sakura, murmuring curses at her. Sakura slid back to her seat to think about her situation.

She won't be hurt again; she won't show her emotions to the bastard, she's above being stupid and careful now unlike those days. She was hurt, deep inside herself she still loved him, but above that love is hatred and revenge. He must pay.

"Sakura-chan, it'll be okay" Tomoyo reassured her best friend. She had been there for Sakura when the bastard broke her best friend's heart. She had comforted her and stayed with her for weeks. That incident had hurt her as much as Sakura did that she promised to herself that she will protect her best friend from the likes of him.

"I'll be fine Tomoyo, don't worry." Sakura reassured her best friend. She will be okay, she had already closed her heart to everyone even for him, but still, seeing that unruly chestnut hair of his still made her long for him. Those dreamy brown eyes, she loved staring at those eyes, those hard muscles of his made her want for him even more. She knew she must resist the temptations, and she will.

Syaoran slowly went to his seat, no, to his doom. He glanced up on Tomoyo-san and saw those hot emotions of hatred and disgust lurking inside her. A dragon, he thought. A dragon, protecting her princess. That's fine alright and just let the world crash up to him.

He sighed as he went, still trying to avoid their glares as he walked past them to his seat. He slumped at his desk, still thinking of a way out when someone spoke to him.

"It's been a long time, Syaoran, you look well." Acted Sakura coolly.

Syaoran was caught off-guard that Sakura just spoke to her; but still, it has no hint of love or warmth in it, just cold indifference.

"Well...Umm...yeah, you look well also." replied Syaoran, still trying to compose himself

Sakura smiled at Syaoran's reaction to her. Perfect. He won't have the satisfaction of seeing her hurt this tine now that she has a plan. A perfect revenge for the perfect bastard.

The rest of the day went out like a breeze, and before Sakura knew it, it was already late and she was at the front lawn of her house.

Sakura opened the door and stepped right in. Nobody's around, she remembered. Touya's out with Kaho on their honeymoon in France for a month, and her father was off on a business trip and won't be beck for a week. Kero-chan, on the other hand, went off somewhere with Yue to do something Sakura couldn't quite comprehend. Sakura was alone by herself. Perfect. Time to prepare her plan for tomorrow.

-------- O--------

" What do you men Syaoran went to Japan?!" Shouted Meiling, her face turning red. She couldn't believe that man, leaving her behind while he went off to Japan and doing God –knows –what there. Even if she had no feelings for him, she still cared for Syaoran.

"Madam Meiling, please calm down, young master said that you should stay here so that you'll be safe from danger." Their butler Fei said calmly.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when Syaoran-kun's out to Japan risking his life while I stay here and lie down?!" Demanded Meiling. She rushed off to her room and banged the door loudly.

Fei sighed. "Couldn't be helped, she'll realize it when she cools down a bit." He went back to his work.

"Damn that Syaoran!"Meiling muttered, why couldn't he understand her feelings. She wanted to help, but since she had no power in her doesn't mean she's worthless.

She stepped outside her room to cool down her aching head. The sky was clear that night, the stars hanging out of the celestial skies, the cool breeze that passes her face made her foul mood change.

As she walked down the sloping path down to the city, she noticed something strange, the brushes were getting thicker, the trees were almost overlapping each other, and the clear sky was now barely seen. The hairs at the back of her neck were standing. Something's watching her.

This wasn't the path to the city; she tried to backtrack her way but all around her unfamiliar. Something moved from the dark brushes and was slowly winding its way up to Meiling.

Feeling the rising sense of danger, Meiling ran as fast as she could , feeling the dread of something following her. The trees were like an unending sea of darkness. There were no animals or anything moving except Meiling and that creature.

Meiling ran as fast as she can, she couldn't run any longer. That thing was almost catching up to her; she couldn't think of any means of escape, she couldn't keep running anymore, she had to stop.

Meiling tripped out of exhaustion, she knew she was done for.

---------------------------------------

Well, that took earlier than I had planned since I had to balance my time from schoolwork and hobbies so I hope the next chapter is also that fast -

Well anyway, please make a review about this chapter and suggest what will come out in the next chapter.

Okay, till next time, Ciao!


End file.
